


Slytherins Look Out For Their Own

by aylin45353



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Gets Over His Prejudice, F/M, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Kind of Canon Compliant, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylin45353/pseuds/aylin45353
Summary: Halfblood Jacelyn Johnson is finally old enough to go to Hogwarts, get away from her father, and hopefully find a home with the house she gets sorted into. What happens when people from her house find out she's been abused? Well, of course, Slytherins look out for their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! This is loosely based off of an idea I saw on Tumblr, where there must be Slytherins that are cunning and ambitious because of an abusive background. So I decided to write in a character. This is my first real fic, though, so I'm not sure how it'll turn out. I don't have a beta, I don't know what a beta is, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not making any money for this and I'm not JK Rowling all recognizable character and plot belongs to her

“Straight through there?” Jacelyn Johnson asked incredulously. 

“Yes, Jace, straight through the barrier. I promise, you won’t just bang into it.” Mervin Johnson pushed his daughter forward, impatient. “Go on.” 

Jacelyn stumbled and grabbed her trolley for balance, sighing. She looked at the very solid, very real barrier and shook her head to calm her nerves. She took a step forward, then another, slowly building up speed. Eventually, she broke into a full out run and collided with the barrier. 

Or, she should have collided with the barrier. 

Instead, she found herself on a bustling platform full of people, owls, trunks, and excitement. Jacelyn couldn’t help her smile as she looked around. She found herself lost in everything around her - she’d never been allowed into the Wizarding World before except to get her wand. 

“Agh!” 

Jacelyn cringed as she felt a body slam into her. 

“Stupid girl! Can’t even get out of the way when you know others are coming through behind you!” 

The brown haired girl flinched as she saw her father raise his hand. “Wait! I’m sorry! I was making sure nothing fell after I stopped!” Jacelyn glanced around, hoping someone, anyone, would come through the barrier behind them. She then trained her eyes back on Mervin and watched as he looked around at all the other people around them, and slowly lower his hand. 

“You better be glad you’re not coming home today,” he muttered in her ear. Then he stood, grabbed her trunk, and stalked off towards the train. 

Jacelyn rubbed her arm as she followed her father, a safe four paces behind him. When they reached the train, her father merely thrust her trunk in her direction. Then, with a grunted farewell, he was gone.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Jacelyn sighed as she pulled her trunk onto the train with her, trying to find an empty compartment. She decided she was having a lucky day when the first compartment she came to was unoccupied. The girl threw her trunk up on the seat next to her, hoping people would take the hint like they did on the school busses and leave her alone. It was the first time in her life she could finally be free of her father, and she did not want some kid ruining it when she would have to spend all her time with them later. 

As the minutes ticked by and nobody opened her compartment door Jacelyn got comfortable, leaning against the window and bringing her feet up on the seat to join her. She was just thinking that maybe she’d have some alone time when a bushy haired girl walked in followed by a chubby brown haired boy. Jacelyn shrugged as the girl motioned to the seat opposite her, and the pair sat down. 

“Hi, I’m Hermione Granger,” the girl said. 

“And I’m Neville Longbottom,” the boy added. 

Jacelyn looked at them for a second before sitting up. “I’m Jacelyn Johnson.” 

The bushy haired girl - Granger, she’d said her name was - nodded. “Are you a first year, too?” 

Jacelyn nodded. “Yeah, but my father has been teaching me magic since I was little.” 

Granger’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “Really? That’s amazing! I wish I had parents who could teach me magic, but neither of my parents are wizards. I’ve been trying to read up as much as possible, though, so I don’t seem underprepared when we get to school.” 

“Ah, you’re a muggleborn. Must have been amazing to find out wizardry is real after all the stories muggles tell about us.” 

“A muggleborn?” 

“Y’know, someone born from two non-wizards. C’mon, Granger, your books must have at least taught you that.” 

“Hermione,” the other girl corrected automatically. “And I guess I just didn’t read about it. Maybe it wasn’t an important topic.” 

Jacelyn frowned. Blood status wasn’t important to her but it definitely was to a good amount of people. “Hm,” was her reply. Then she leaned back and stared out the window, wondering what school would be like. 

They sat in silence for a time before an exclaimed, “Trevor! Trevor no! Come back!” was heard. Neville ran out of the compartment before running back in. “Hermione! Can you help me find Trevor? My nan gave him to me.” 

Hermione immediately stood and ran out of the compartment with Neville. Jacelyn took that time to change into her school uniform and her robes. They’d be reaching Hogwarts eventually, after all.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The train pulled into the station and students were herded out of the compartments. They were told not to worry about their trunks, as the House Elves would take care of that. As Hagrid motioned them toward what looked like a small fleet of rowboats, Jacelyn lost Hermione and Neville. Instead, she ended up in a boat with a boy who introduced himself as “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” and some kids who seemed to be his sidekicks. The brunette laughed as she was reminded of James Bond, except James Bond was much cooler and wasn’t eleven years old. 

The group walked up the entrance to the castle and the doors swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall, as she was introduced. The first years followed her past a large doorway, where Jacelyn presumed the rest of the school would be, from the noise. Instead, they were brought to a large empty room and told about the Sorting Ceremony. McGonagall explained the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and that they should wait there for the sorting process to begin. 

While they were waiting, a ghost popped in and Jacelyn’s eyebrows rose. She’d never seen a ghost before. McGonagall came back and ushered them out before Jacelyn could get her nerves back and talk to the ghosts. As they were leaving, Hermione noticed her and came over. 

“I wonder what’s going to happen…” 

Jacelyn simply nodded and stood in line as the Sorting Hat began to sing. After, she heard McGonagall instruct them all again, this time telling them that they were to come up and sit when their name was called. Easy enough. 

The first to go up was named Hannah Abbott, who ended up in Hufflepuff. The next was Susan Bones, who also ended up in Hufflepuff. Jacelyn began to zone out until she heard “Granger, Hermione!” She figured she should pay attention, maybe she would end up in the same house as the girl. She would be a good study partner. 

“Gryffindor!” 

Jacelyn heard a groan from a redhead down the line and shook her head. That was no way to react to a sorting. She did feel a little let down, though, because she knew there was no way she was getting sorted into Gryffindor. 

“Johnson, Jacelyn!” 

Jacelyn moved and sat on the stool, chanting “Not Hufflepuff. Not Hufflepuff,” in her mind. Her father would never let her live it down if she was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

“Hmm…,” said a voice in her ear. “Not Hufflepuff, huh? What’s wrong with the ‘Puffs?” The hat paused for a moment before seeming to read her mind. “Ah, your father. Well, you do seem to be quite a clever kid. And ambitious too…” The hat paused again, and Jacelyn could tell the Hall was confused about what was taking so long. “Well, I guess I’ll place you in… SLYTHERIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, please comment and subscribe, I have no idea if this is even any good, but I'd love to hear what you guys think and what you want to see from the story. I plan to update weekly, and I already have the next chapter written. 
> 
> Always looking for help on making my writing better, so if you like it or if you don't like it feel free to tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacelyn stood as the Slytherin table considered her in the same way she considered them. They were clapping, yes, but she could see them sizing her up. It was likely nobody had ever heard of her family before, so she figured it was reasonable that they were interested in who they were getting. The brunette walked over to the table and the blond boy from the boat - what was his name? - motioned her over. 

“Since you were sorted with us,” he started, and Jacelyn already knew she didn’t want to hear what he was going to say next, “there are some ground rules we have to cover. One, obviously, you’re not one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but I hope you have at least one magical parent.” 

“I’m a halfblood, not that it matters,” she supplied with a roll of her eyes. 

“Ah, good. Well, rule two: you are  _ not _ to converse with me unless I start talking to you first. Wouldn’t want to…  _ dirty _ myself,” the boy said, making a face. 

“Listen, I don’t know who you think you are -” 

“Draco Malfoy, obvi -” 

“But if you think for one second I’m going to follow any of your stupid rules, you’re sorely misguided.” 

Malfoy began to get a glint in his eye, like her father often did when she angered him. Her eyes widened, but she took inconspicuous deep breaths to keep herself under control. No reason to give him power over her when he obviously isn’t a threat. 

“You would do well to avoid angering me, Johnson.” Two boys moved in behind him - Crabbe and Goyle, Jacelyn remembered. She supposed they were meant to look menacing, but all they did was dwarf Malfoy and make him less threatening. 

“You would do well to stop threatening me, Malfoy.” Jacelyn saw the shock register on his face. “You would also do well to listen to the Headmaster; he is talking, after all.” She gave him a smile before turning to listen to what the Headmaster had to say. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jacelyn grinned as she looked at all the food on the table. Despite her earlier run in with Malfoy, she decided the school couldn’t be too bad if there was so much food. The brunette grabbed a little bit of this and that, excited to try everything. Grimacing when she tried a sip of pumpkin juice, she instead opted for water. As she ate, the girl looked around, amazed at the blatant shows of magic like the floating candles, or the enchanted ceiling. 

Jacelyn groaned when she finished her food. She hadn’t felt that full in years! Not that her family was ever wanting for food, she just never wanted to risk being out long enough to eat particularly large amounts of food. 

After dinner and after all the food magically disappeared, the brunette allowed herself to be herded from the Great Hall, her dark eyes darting from place to place, never ceasing to be amazed as they headed out. 

As the brunette followed the Slytherin prefect, Gemma Farley, she decided the girl seemed friendly enough. Farley explained the moving staircases that they’d have to learn to understand when they needed to get to class, and how the people in the portraits were sometimes there and sometimes weren’t. She explained how the Slytherin common room was opened by saying the password, which changed every fortnight, to a particular section of the stone wall. The whole wall looked the same to Jacelyn. She had no idea how she was going to be able to figure it out in the first couple days. 

As they entered the common room, Jacelyn decided the room was fairly underwhelming. It was lit by green lanterns that made people look fairly sickly, and it was cold. The dungeon looked like it was decorated extravagantly a long time ago and was never redone for modern times. The girl supposed maybe that was just the style in the wizarding world; after all, they were going to school in a castle. It was, she decided, interesting that there was a view of the Great Lake. 

Jacelyn and the other first year girls - Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracey Davis - all went to their room where they each had a bed already claimed for them by their trunks. As she got ready for bed, Jacelyn overheard a conversation between the other girls. 

“Two halfbloods? And they expect us to share a room with them?” one of the girls complained. 

_ Two? _ Jacelyn questioned to herself. She looked around and noticed one of the girls - Davis? - was on her bed alone, just like Jacelyn was. The two brunettes looked at each other for a brief moment before lying back on their beds. They had each other to look out for, then. 

“Did you hear the new girl disrespecting Draco?” another girl, this time with a more shrill voice. 

“Shut  _ up _ , Pansy. She just needs to learn how things are here,” a much calmer voice replied. 

“But Daph, she doesn’t know anything about our world. She may as well be a  _ mudblood _ for the way she was raised. I mean, why have we never seen her before? Because she’s never been to our world since her daddy wouldn’t let her.” 

At this, Jacelyn sat up. “You know what, Parkinson,” she sneered. “You’re right. My father wouldn’t let me into the wizarding world, so everything here is as new to me as a muggleborn. A muggleborn with books about this world and stories from a  _ wizard _ father, of course. Oh, wait, that would make me a halfblood, which is exactly what I am. Amazing that you don’t have to live in the wizarding world to be a part of it.” 

The three girls stared at her, shocked that she had the gall to talk to one of them like that. Daphne Greengrass recovered the quickest. 

“Who do you think you are, talking to your betters in that way?” 

Jacelyn scoffed. “My  _ betters _ ? Please, none of you are my betters, and none of you scare me. Try again when you’ve learned how to have a conversation without hanging everything on blood status.” Finished with the conversation, she returned to her previous position on her bed to try to get some sleep. However, when she rolled onto her side, she felt a hand grab her and pull her back. 

Immediately, her first response was to still completely, complying to the movement. When all she saw was Pansy Parkinson pointing her wand rather than her father raising a hand, she relaxed. Jacelyn let her mouth form a smirk. 

“Do you think this is a  _ joke _ ?” the girl shouted in her shrill voice. 

“Now, now, Davis over there is trying to relax. Take it down a notch,” Jacelyn responded, looking over at where Davis was definitely watching the action very closely. 

“ _ Take it down a notch _ ?” Parkinson screeched at an, unfortunately, louder volume. She continued to train her wand on her target. 

“We’re first years and school hasn’t even started, do you really think you can hurt me in any way I haven’t already been with your lack of skill?” After years of threats of wand violence, she knew what a proper threat could be like. But this girl didn’t have it in her. There was no way. 

Greengrass put her arm on Parkinson’s, lowering the wand. “I think,” she said in a measured voice, “it’s time for all of us to go to sleep. We have class tomorrow.” 

Parkinson huffed, flipping her black hair over her shoulder, and walked to her bed. Greengrass left a bit later, but not before studying Jacelyn, who resisted the urge to rub her arm. 

Once everyone was in bed, Jacelyn relaxed and rolled over, deciding to finally get some sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I love writing and this has been floating around in my head for a while. I've started on the next chapter, it took me a while to sort out a schedule for Slytherin, and there might be some inconsistencies, but I tried my best. 
> 
> As usual, subscribe, kudos, and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacelyn woke up to silence. Blissful, peaceful silence. She sighed as she slowly remembered where she was and rolled over and out of her bed. She took the time to look around, since she hadn’t bothered the night before. 

They all had their own four-poster beds with green silk curtains,, but beyond that there wasn’t much in the room. The walls were bare with the exception of a single window, which she assumed was charmed as they were almost definitely below ground. 

The brunette grabbed her uniform and walked off in search of the bathroom, which she found was conveniently located right outside of their rooms. She went in and brushed her teeth, then got changed before deciding it was time to go to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. 

As Jacelyn reentered the rooms, she noticed that Davis was up, gathering clothes. “Do you want to join me for breakfast?” Jacelyn asked the other girl. “After you get ready, of course.” 

Davis nodded and held up a hand for five minutes before heading out of the room to the bathroom. Jacelyn figured she’d just wait on her bed, so she sat down and pulled out her wand, still amazed that she had the chance to be a part of something so amazing. 

In all her years, she’d obviously known magic existed due to her father, but it was something so much more amazing that what she’d known. She’d only known magic to either hurt people or to take shortcuts in life. Turns out, magic can be just like it is in fairytales. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Davis and Jacelyn walked down the corridor to the stairs that would take them up to the Great Hall. They talked about what it was like in their lives as halfbloods, both curious about the other’s life. 

“My dad’s the wizard in my family. He’s never been scared to wield magic, even when he could break the Statute of Secrecy.” 

“He sounds like a man who doesn’t care about other people.” 

“He doesn’t.” Jacelyn looked away from Davis. “I’m not sure he ever did. I don’t know why my mum married him and stays with him after all he’s done.” She rubbed her arm. 

“Johnson. Hey.” Davis put a hand on her shoulder. “What did he do to you?”

Jacelyn shook her head, a sad smile on her face as she looked at the other girl. “Don’t worry. It’s no big deal.” She paused. “And call me Jacelyn.” 

“Then you call me Tracey.”

“Thanks...Tracey.” 

“For what?” 

“Being here. Noticing me.” 

With that, they entered the Great Hall. Everyone was boisterous and cheery and seemed to be having a good time. As they sat down, they noticed just how many options there were for food. Jacelyn took a little of everything, while Tracey seemed to know what she liked and focused almost solely on that. 

Noticing Jacelyn eating food as if it would disappear any moment, Tracey tapped her on the shoulder. “The food won’t disappear until you’re done. Nobody is going to take it from you. It’s okay to just relax and eat.” 

The brunette gave Tracey a thankful smile and slowed down. The girl was right. Nobody was going to take her food anymore as a punishment, nobody was going to limit her intake. She could just be. 

Soon, owls were filling up the hall, dropping letters in front people and into people’s food. Jacelyn managed to catch the package that fell in front of her, but she almost dropped it as she realized it wasn’t a care package from her mum, but something from her father. 

_ Jacelyn - Don’t disappoint. _

Tracey watched as the other girl seemed to freeze, staring at the package she’d caught with horror in her eyes. She then made a decision and snatched up the package from Jacelyn’s hands, sticking it in her bag. At the brunette’s confused reaction, she shrugged and said, “We’ll deal with it later. Together.” 

Before Jacelyn could respond, Dumbledore was up in front of everyone and was speaking. “We’re about to embark on the first day of classes, and I’ve realized you will be needing your class schedules. The prefects of your houses will hand them out to everyone, please go to them for your schedules before you leave. Thank you.” 

Jacelyn and Tracey looked at each other, both deciding that they were finished and too excited to find out their class schedules. The former hoped they would have some classes with Gryffindor so she could talk to Hermione. She hoped the girl was having a good first day. 

The pair got up to go talk to the prefect they knew, Farley, and asked for their schedules. The older girl smiled at their eagerness and handed them both a copy. 

“Oh, look at the two halfbloods, so eager to show their worth,” they heard a familiar shrill voice taunt. 

“Oh, look at the poor pureblood, not able to do anything with her life but pick on people because daddy can’t pay for a private magic school,” Jacelyn responded. 

“What are you on about?” Pansy shrieked. 

“Well, in the muggle world, rich girls like you can have their daddies pay for a nice private school so they’re surrounded by other pompous rich girls. Makes the rich girls happy and stops us from having to deal with girls like you.” Jacelyn took her leave and walked out of the Great Hall to have a look at her schedule. 

**_Mondays_ ** _ \- Defense Against the Dark Arts (R) and Astronomy (H)  _

**_Tuesdays_ ** _ \- Care of Magical Creatures (H) and Herbology (H) _

**_Wednesdays_ ** _ \- Defense Against the Dark Arts (R) and Charms (R) _

**_Thursdays_ ** _ \-  _ _ Transfiguration _ _ (R) and Herbology (H) _

**_Fridays_ ** _ \- History of Magic (H) and  _ _ Potions _ _ (G) _

_ Note: Underlined classes are to be double periods - 1.5 hours long. See back for class locations and times.  _

“Only one class with Gryffindor and it’s a double potions. I’m sure the Gryffs will hate potions,” Tracey commented. 

“Why would they hate potions?”  

“Snape? He supposedly hates Gryffindors and it won’t help that they’re having class with our house since he’s our Head of House.”

“Why does Snape hate the Gryffindors?” Jacelyn asked as they began their trek towards what they hoped would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

“Yes, Ms. Davis. Why do I hate the Gryffindors?” They heard a voice say from behind them. 

The two turned around slowly. “P-Professor Snape!” Tracey started. “I - um… I don’t know, sir. I’ve only heard that you greatly dislike them due to something in your past.” 

“Ms. Davis, you’d do well to not spread rumors like that. Five points from Slytherin,” he drawled. “Now, be on your way.” 

“Yes sir.” Tracey and Jacelyn immediately turned and continued heading in the direction of their classroom, albeit at a significantly faster pace than before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know not much happened, but I promise, things will start picking up. First classes are next week! Hopefully I get a chapter done, but this coming week at school is really busy so we'll see.  
> As always, comment, subscribe, it's cool to hear what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who watched the Super Bowl, that game was crazy. Congrats to the Eagles fans!

Jacelyn crinkled her nose as she and Tracey walked into Professor Quirell’s classroom. It smelled strongly of something she was not so fond of, but the brunette couldn’t quite put her finger on what the stench was. Her and Tracey took their seats, choosing to sit at the front of the classroom despite what they knew Parkinson would say about it. 

By the time everyone had taken their seats, Quirrell was already out in front of the class, pacing nervously and wringing his hands. 

“H-Hello, class. My name is P-P-Professor Quirrell and I will be t-teaching Defense Against the D-Dark Arts.” 

Jacelyn groaned internally. ‘This is going to be a long class,’ she thought as he launched into an introduction of both himself and the subject. He told a tale of how he helped an African Prince get rid of a particularly troublesome zombie and that was how he’d gotten his turban. By that point, she could tell none of the Slytherins were paying attention at all, since they’d have picked up on his lack of detail in that part of the story. 

When they finally got out of DADA, there were audible sighs of relief. They’d learned nothing in that class, only getting around to being told that they were going to learn how to defend themselves against the dark arts, as if the name of the class wasn’t enough. 

Together, Jacelyn and Tracey wandered back to the Slytherin common room, intent on getting a break before Astronomy at midnight. Jacelyn scoffed. What kind of class was at midnight? Did the Wizarding World not understand the benefits of sleep? 

“So, what do you think of Professor Quirrell?” Jacelyn asked Tracey, wondering if she was just being especially judgemental that day. 

“He seems… a bit eccentric,” Tracey responded as they sat on a couch. 

“Do you believe his story about the zombie?” 

“I wouldn’t completely discard the story, but I do find it kind of odd, just because he didn’t say much about it beyond the basics. I mean, as a teacher, wouldn’t you want to be able to say exactly how you did it to show the students that you really do know what you’re doing?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. I think he seems a little… I don’t know… like he won’t be able to control the class.” 

“At least we don’t have this class with the Gryffindors; it would be extremely dangerous if rivalries got out of hand.” 

“What’s up with the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry anyways?” 

“Well, I don’t really know. The Gryffindors have historically kind of seen Slytherin as the snake’s pit, somewhere to be avoided or feared, that kind of thing. I think it’s just that Gryffindor and Slytherin are also just opposites on the surface. Where Gryffindors are bold and brash, Slytherins are quiet and cunning. Or, at least, that’s how we’re all supposed to be. Not to mention the colors. I mean, come on. Red and Green? Complementary colors? It’s like we’re meant to be rivals.” Tracey laughed, leaning back. “Maybe the founders just wanted to have some fun and see what would happen.” 

“So are there not Gryffindors who are friends with Slytherins?” 

“Of course there are. I mean, not all of us are the same, so there are bound to be some. Why are you so curious about this?” 

“Well, I just… I met a girl. Her name is Hermione Granger. She seems friendly and kind of similar to me. But she’s a Gryffindor and I don’t really want to stand out any more than necessary.” 

“Oh, come on Jacelyn. Don’t let these dumb snakes stop you from making friends.”

Jacelyn smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll talk to her sometime. I think I know where to find her.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tracey and Jacelyn walked to dinner, chatting about what Astronomy would be like. The pair sat down and began piling food onto their plates. Or, at least, until they were interrupted by a particularly annoying voice. 

“Oh, look, it’s the lessers hanging out with each other.” 

Jacelyn groaned and leaned her head on Tracey’s shoulder. “Leave it, Parkinson.” 

“Listen, Johnson. I don’t think you understand how things are run around here. You are less than me. You’re worth nothing. You’re only worth marginally more than a mudblood just because you happen to have magical blood running through your body. Not that you were raised like a witch.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned in close to Jacelyn’s face. “Maybe daddy just didn’t care about you.” 

Jacelyn met Parkinson’s look with a glare of her own. “At least my father taught me manners. What did yours do? Go around torturing innocent people? ” 

Parkinson flinched. “For your information, my father got me anything I ever wanted.” 

“Oh, why am I not surprised? Pampered by your parents instead of them ever worrying about things like, oh, maybe raising you to be a decent human being?” 

“Watch your mouth, Johnson.” Daphne Greengrass sauntered up. 

“Greengrass. Care to take your pet to… anywhere but here?” 

“I’m not her  _ pet _ !” Parkinson spat. 

“Well good because you’d be a badly trained one.” 

“ _ I said _ , watch your mouth.” 

Jacelyn turned back to Greengrass and frowned. “Or what? Are you going to hex me? No, we’re in the great hall. Maybe punch me? Or will you just insult me like she’s been trying to do?” 

Greengrass glanced over at the table where much of the staff was watching. “Unfortunately for you, I have more class than to pick a fight with my lessers. Come on, Pansy. She’s not worth it.” She then turned and walked to sit next to Blaise Zabini. 

“You’ll regret ever picking a fight with me. My family has enough money to buy a hit-wizard.” Parkinson glanced over at Tracey. “Just be glad there’s someone who would miss you, despite the fact that you’re practically filth.” Then she spun on her heel and walked away to where Draco Malfoy was sitting and slid in next to him.

“Money can’t buy love, Parkinson,” she shouted before turning back to her meal. “I would know,” she continued softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I managed to get out a chapter. It's pretty short but I just wanted to get something out to try to keep to my every Sunday schedule. 
> 
> We'll probably zoom past the details of the first week of classes and skip to the Friday with potions, but I'll see. The story kind of has a mind of its own. I never really know what's going to happen. 
> 
> As usual, subscribe and comment and kudos!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so so sorry I stopped writing this for a while. Life caught up to me and preparing for all things graduation had to happen and this story was just forgotten. Anyways, I graduate in a week, so hopefully I'm back for a bit. Updates will probably be on Fridays, but I might push them to Sundays again or forget about this completely again should my friends drag me on some much needed trip. 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who gave kudos to this work while I was gone. I just got a kudos notification recently and realized, with quite a bit of horror and a hint of joy that people were still reading this and that I hadn't given them anything new to read in ages. So, once again, I'm so sorry. And, without further ado, the chapter.

The rest of the week seemed to zoom by. Jacelyn found that she enjoyed care of magical creatures enough. Malfoy was kind of terrible about Hagrid, which really annoyed her. Well, pretty much everything about Malfoy seemed to annoy her. 

Herbology was really not her subject. Screaming plants were really not something that she appreciated. For once, she seemed to agree with Malfoy, even if to a lesser degree of discontent than he seems to express. 

The real kicker was double transfiguration. That was truly horrifying. McGonagall was pretty terrifying, if Jacelyn did say so herself. Even Parkinson didn’t dare harass her in front of McGonagall. 

History of magic was a bore, as history of anything always has been to Jacelyn. She just really didn’t like learning about the past when she was bound for the future. She understood that those who don’t learn history are doomed to repeat it. Really, she did. But everything was such a bore in that class. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jacelyn and Tracey headed to Potions, their first class with the Gryffindors. Jacelyn was excited to see Hermione again, but Tracey was a little worried about what the class would hold for them. After all, Draco had already started tormenting Harry Potter after he refused to be friends. Honestly, who asks someone to be friends by insulting the friends they already have? Pompous jerk. 

When the pair entered the room, there was already chatter amongst the students. Hermione Granger sat at the front of the room, quill in hand, looking eager for class to start. Jacelyn told Tracey to save her a seat and headed to the front of the room. 

“Hermione!” 

The brunette turned and a smile grew on her face as she recognized the other girl. “Jacelyn! How have you been? We’ve hardly seen each other. Oh, I’ve been having so much fun, there’s so much to learn.” 

Jacelyn grinned at her friend. “Well, I share a house with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, so that puts a damper on things. But, really, it’s pretty amazing to finally see magic being used for such amazing things. I love transfiguration, it’s such a beautiful feat. Not to mention Parkinson is well under control in that class.” 

“Ah, we all heard what you had to say to Parkinson at lunch today. Really, does she need to be so terrible all the time?” 

“Honestly, this year’s going to be filled with drama if she doesn’t learn to keep her-” Jacelyn was cut off by Professor Snape dramatically entering the room, his robes billowing behind him. She cringed and ran off to her seat next to Tracey with a quick “good luck” to Hermione. 

Snape made no comment as Jacelyn ran back to her seat, instead choosing to pick up his attendance list. He read through nearly everyone before arriving at one particular name.  **“Ah,** **_yes_ ** **,” he said softly. “Harry Potter. Our new -** **_celebrity.”_ **

Jacelyn heard Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle snicker behind their hands, obviously finding Snape’s dislike of Potter amusing. She supposed it was because Potter had humiliated Malfoy on the first day and now he had a vendetta. 

**“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,”** he said in a rather soft yet oddly audible voice. He went on to describe exactly how amazing potion-making was, that is, to non-dunderheads. Then, out of nowhere, he shouted, “Potter! **What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”**

Potter, as seemed was going to be his usual reaction, looked completely stumped, turning to his equally befuddled friend, Weasley for help. Jacelyn smiled a little as she saw Hermione’s hand shoot into the air, but it vanished as she saw Snape would be ignoring her. 

And on and on it went until, finally, Potter got points deducted from his house and Snape assigned them pairs. 

Oh, how Jacelyn wished he’d allowed them to choose their partners. 

For whatever reason, Snape had chosen to make her and  _ Malfoy _ of all people partners. Even when she was sitting  _ right next to  _ Tracey. And, because Malfoy was such a gentleman, he came over and practically pushed Tracey off her seat, demanding he be thanked for putting in the effort to move. Jacelyn grit her teeth as she told herself it was  _ definitely completely not worth it _ to punch him in his too-pointy face. 

Once everyone was partnered off, Tracey having been partnered with Greengrass and the two dunderheads Potter and Weasley together, everyone was assigned a simple cure for boils. 

As time passed, Jacelyn began to realize a few things. One, Malfoy was actually pretty decent at this. Two, Snape really liked to criticize anyone who wasn’t Malfoy. And, three, almost none of the Gryffindors, save Hermione, seemed to know what they were doing at all. 

As Jacelyn peered at her potion, she realized it was really going very well, and maybe Malfoy wasn’t half bad when he wasn’t talking. She thought that, maybe, if things continued the way they were going, she could get through potions without wanting to murder someone, namely, the blond prat that was standing next to her.

Then, suddenly, Jacelyn heard a scream and looked up to see Finnigan’s and Longbottom’s cauldron twisted and distorted into…well, a melted blob. Longbottom was covered in potion, moaning in pain, and the potion that had managed to miss him was seeping along the floor, burning holes in people’s shoes. The class grew and grew in volume as the panic rose until Snape vanished the potion, shouting at Longbottom for being an idiot and pointing out what went wrong, and then at Finnigan to take him to the hospital wing.

Snape then immediately rounded on the Dunderhead Duo, as Jacelyn had taken to calling them, yelling at them for not warning Longbottom, as they’d been working next to him. Jacelyn found that particularly unfair since they’d had their own potion to worry about. Potter seemed to think something similar, but Weasley stopped him before he made things worse.

As the class filed out of the room an hour later, Hermione caught up with Jacelyn and Tracey. “Jacelyn! That whole mess was crazy, but, y’know, I managed to brew the potion perfectly! Even Snape couldn’t find fault!” 

Jacelyn grinned at her friend and pointed to Tracey. “I don’t think you two have met. Tracey, Hermione. Hermione, Tracey.” 

Tracey held out her hand and shook Hermione’s before shooting Jacelyn a look. “So how terrible was being paired with the Prince of Prats himself?” 

“Actually, I thought it was going to be completely terrible, considering how awful he was at transfiguration, but turns out potions really is something he excels at. He seemed very focus and didn’t even throw one insult at me. We managed to brew the potion perfectly just like Hermione.” 

Tracey groaned. “I wish things were like that with Greengrass. While she’s not openly hostile she still gives me the cold shoulder and likes to ‘accidentally’ bump into me when I’m doing something, so long as she knows it won’t  _ really _ affect our potion. It’s awful! I want to switch!” 

“You would switch Greengrass for Malfoy?” Jacelyn asked, looking at her friend skeptically. 

“Only in this singular instance,” Tracey proclaimed. 

Hermione laughed. “Better being in the snake den where you know who’s terrible and who’s not. Poor Neville managed to botch up his potion and Potter and Weasley had the audacity to make fun of him for it after he left, yet still couldn’t make the potion. Dolts, those two,” she shouted, then muttered, “And yet they still think they’re better than so many of us,” complete with a huff. 

“Sounds like Gryffindor isn’t all it’s made out to be, huh?” Jacelyn said as they reached the library. 

“No, not at all. All the history books proclaim Gryffindor to be land of the brave and righteous but it’s just a bunch of confused children with their egos much too large. I wish I was in Slytherin with you,” she added in a hushed voice after being shushed by Madam Pince. 

“No, Hermione, you don’t. You’ve seen us in the Great Hall, being anything less than Pureblood might as well be an automatic disqualifier. I’m sure every house has its flaws, but I would take the Dunderhead Duo over Malfoy and the Muscle any time.” 

“But at least you know what you’re dealing with. Harry and Ron seem completely normal one moment and completely terrible the next, you never know what you’re going to get. I don’t know-” Hermione was cut off by another warning from Madam Pince. 

The trio resigned themselves to almost complete silence and pulled out their books, and began their transfiguration essays after deciding they’d had enough potions for one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the way all the characters are currently being portrayed. Also, I'll try to get the next chapter out in a timely manner, but I have a lot of things this week so who knows what'll happen. Whatever does, I promise it'll be out in less time than this one was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been five months but in my defense my life has been wild. I moved half way across the country so that took a bit to get used to. Plus, I've got schoolwork. So technically I didn't keep my promise about the wait for the next chapter being shorter but at least it's here. 
> 
> Also it's really short but it's finally getting into the actual plot of the story so I''m pretty excited. I'd promise another chapter soon but I think that's a taboo at this point.

For the next few weeks, Tracey, Hermione, and Jacelyn became a regular study group and fast friends. They all seemed to excel at different classes and often helped each other with assignments. They also talked about their lives back home, comparing what it was like to be a muggleborn and a halfblood. 

“I can’t imagine what it must have been like for your parents to find out about magic like that,” Jacelyn mused. 

“I’m sure it was really scary for them at first. They came around to the idea, though, after Headmaster Dumbledore transfigured our lamp into a clock and back again.” 

“And they weren’t mad at all? My dad would have -” Jacelyn cut herself off. “I would have been at least irritated that some guy appeared in my living room and started redecorating just to prove a point.” 

Hermione and Tracey shared a look. 

“No, my parents have always been understanding of things that are new to them. But I feel like I talk about my parents a lot.” Hermione smiled. “Tell me about your parents.” 

Jacelyn frowned for a moment. “My mum is great. She’s kind and thoughtful when she’s alone with me. She always wants what’s best for me and she loves my dad more than anyone can really understand.” 

“And your dad?” Tracey asked gently.

“My father is fine.” 

Tracey pulled a package out of her bag. “It didn’t seem like that when you got this.” 

_ Jacelyn - Don’t disappoint. _

Jacelyn stared at the package and the message for a few moments, lost in thought. “He just has high expectations.” 

“Then why won’t you open it?” 

“Because it doesn’t matter. I’m far away from him and he doesn’t have to know that I never touched it.” 

“That’s not how you should deal with this,” Hermione piped up. “It’s unhealthy.” 

“Easy for you to say. Your parents will always listen to your side of the story. The less I know, the less they can hold against me.” 

Hermione grabbed the package from Tracey. “Then I’m opening it.” 

Before Jacelyn or Tracey could do anything about it, Hermione was tearing the paper off of the small package. 

“What’s the mudblood and her little friends got there? A present from your parents to remind you of your dirty roots?” They heard from around the corner. The package was lifted out of Hermione’s hands, leaving the paper behind. 

And then, there was screaming. 

The package fell to the floor Hermione and Tracey raced to the still shuddering body of Daphne Greengrass. Jacelyn darted towards the package and picked it up with no more than a wince. She shoved it into her bag as Greengrass slowly got up. 

“What the  _ hell _ was that, mudblood?” Greengrass shouted, grabbing Hermione. 

“It’s mine, Greengrass. Leave Hermione alone.” 

Greengrass dropped Hermione, immediately rounding on Jacelyn. “Were you trying to curse me? Is that it? You planned for me to be here so that I would be attacked by that stupid package?” Her voice got louder and louder as she continued on. “Are you so threatened by your betters that you’ve resorted to cursed objects?” 

“It was  _ meant _ for me. From my father,” Jacelyn responded softly, her hand moving to rub her arm. 

“Ha! You expect me to believe that?” 

“He wanted to remind me not to disappoint. And what happens if I do.” 

At this, Tracey’s, Hermione’s, and Greengrass’ eyes widened. There was silence for a moment as Jacelyn brought the tattered paper in front of Greengrass’s eyes. 

_ Jacelyn - Don’t disappoint _ . 

Greengrass recovered after a few seconds. “Creative excuse, Johnson. I’ll admit, you had me for a moment. There’s no way someone like you would have any sorts of pressures like that. You’re nothing. I’m sure your father knows that.” And with that, she turned and walked away. 

Tracey and Hermione stood in silence. Neither seemed to know what to say to the truth of what their friend had been going through. Was still going through. 

“You wanted to know about my father? There. He’s a terrible man that won’t hesitate to do anything to make sure I stand up to his expectations.”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“I heard about what you did to Daphne,” Malfoy said the next day. 

They were in the middle of a potion. Jacelyn was crushing lacewing flies, Malfoy was peering contemplatively into the cauldron. He looked every bit as if he actually cared or wondered if the potion was the proper color. Of course it was. They both excelled at potions. 

“I didn’t do anything. She’s the one who had to steal a package that wasn’t meant for her.” 

“I also heard the excuse you gave her,” Malfoy continued on, as if she hadn’t responded at all. “Pretending to have a father who would do that  is a terrible lie, Johnson. I know what that makes a person into, and it’s not anything like you.” 

Jacelyn felt a flash of anger. “You  _ dare _ imply you understand my situation and its effects more than me?” she whispered as she crushed the lacewing flies just a bit harder. 

Malfoy pulled the now pulverized flies away from her and poured them in the cauldron before calmly stirring clockwise once, twice, thrice. “I recognize that curse, Johnson,” was all he said. 

Jacelyn didn’t say another word for the rest of the period. She was too lost in her thoughts. How could Malfoy understand what she was going through? His family must give him everything he could ever want with all the money they have. He could just avoid his family from what she’s heard about Malfoy Manor. They were nothing alike. 

The two finished their potion, moving like a well oiled machine and making even less noise. They managed to finish their potion early and were released ahead of all the other students. As Malfoy began to say something to her, Jacelyn stood and immediately left the room, not knowing if she could take more of what Malfoy had to say. Yes, the two had learned to coexist well during potions, but he was acting as if he was trying to understand her. Like he would a friend. And she didn’t need him doing anything like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! It was kind of stressful writing this if I'm being honest because I didn't know how to characterize people before the timeskip (of a few weeks) and I had to reread the few chapters of the fic to remind myself what happened. 
> 
> As usual, review, comment, and kudos!


End file.
